Our Moments
by freakymiller
Summary: Now Monica and Chandler are married. But do they remember their 'relationship' when they were just friends? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's my first fanfic ever and I hesitated for a long time whether I should post it or not. English isn't my native language, and I hope there are no awful mistakes. I was very upset, because there weren't any mentions in the show about Pre-Mondler moments, when Monica and Chandler were together. So I decided to develop this idea. The fic isn't going to be long, maybe 5 chapters. And I'm not very sure, if I can update often, but... Anyway hope you'll like my story and you'll leave me some reviews :)**

* * *

After Wedding

Monica and Chandler finally went home. They weren't tired, they were both very happy. While Monica was unpacking some presents, Chandler was sitting on the couch. He was deeply in his thoughts. He cannot believe that he is married now. Married to Monica. Chandler and all of his friends always thought that he would be the last of their gang to get married. But now it isn't true. He remembered his tortures, how he thought that he was going to die alone. And Monica had always persuaded him that he would find a perfect girl once. But neither of them didn't ever have a thought that their soulmates were near, they were just blind. All they need is one night, one kiss to understand it. And Chandler realised it only now.

Monica sat near him.

"Honey, what happened?" asked she.

"Nothing, I am just thinking." he shrugged.

"About what?"

"About us. About our friendship, before we get together."

"I don't think we've ever have some friends thing between us."

"Why?" asked Chandler, amazed.

Monica moved closer and rested on his shoulder. "You know, I have some thoughts about it earlier. I realised it too late, but there was always some connection between us. Our problems were very similar. Our lives.. only you could understand me, when my mother was bothering me and when I had problems with my boyfriends."

"That's why you are always the one who understands me and who supports me." Chandler realise.

"So I want to thank for that night. I've already said today, but I turn in London for a comfort to you. And I got the love of all my life." she said and a tear rolled down from her eye.

"Aww, Monica, you've never know how much I love you." said Chandler and kissed her passionately.

"I know it, because I love you as much, as you love me."

"But I still can't believe that you are my wife. Yesterday you was just my neighbour and friend Monica, and now you live with me and you want to spend your life with me, and..."

Monica interrupted him. "Don't say anything, please, Chandler. I was so stupid 4 years ago, I didn't recognize my prince, who I was waiting for my entire life."

"But if there wasn't our night in London, we won't get together, will we?" asked Chandler.

"I don't want to even think about it. I can't imagine my life without you in it." answered she.

"But I think we would be together anyway. I think one part of my heart has a little crush on you." he admitted.

"Really?" asked Monica, surprised of his words.

"Yeah. Whether it was not, why I offered you to get married and make a child until we weren't 40, if neither of us wouldn't."

"Sincerely, I don't remember it." admitted Monica.

"Mon, it was in hospital when Ross's Ben was born." reminded he.

"Oh, I think it was one of your jokes."

"Nope." he shooked his head.

"And you really would marry me?"

"Of course. But I don't think that we need it now, we've already married." joked Chandler.

"And you wouldn't die alone anyway."

"I know."

They were kissing again and again. They can't be more happier than now.

"Hey, do you remember, today is our first night as a wife and a husband." remind Monica.

"Yeah." said Chandler and picked her up and carried into the bedroom. "Are you ready for the long and passionate night, Mrs Bing?"

"Yes, my mister big Bing."


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2. At the beginning I want to end it in another way, but you've never know where your inspiration lead you to. Anyway I hope you'll liked it.**

**And thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate your attention to my story!**

* * *

A Boyfriend Material

It was one of those rare evenings, when Monica and Chandler were left alone, without their friends. Their friends have always spent evening time in their apartment, maybe they couldn't understand that Bings want to spend some time together, especially in the evenings.  
But today all of their friends were busy, so they were laying on the couch in each other arms and watching the film. When it ended, Chandler noticed that his wife fell asleep. She was so adorable and looks so peaceful. He imagined how beautiful their daughter would be, she'd look like her gourgeous mother. For some time they were trying to conceive and now he knew - he want a daughter.

Suddenly, Monica began to move and in some minutes she woke up.

"Good morning, sweetie!" Chandler said softly.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked with a sleepy voice and look at him.

"Yes."

"We were watching a film..." Remembered Monica.

"It have ended already."

"Oh, Chandler, why didn't you wake me up? " She asked discontentedly. " The film was pretty interesting."

"I think, if the film is interesting, you shouldn't fall asleep in the middle of it." He commented sarcastically.

She hit him easily on the shoulder. "I was very tired after hard day at work."

"I know it." Chandler shooked his head.

"So what are we going to do?" Monica asked, swiping her finger across his chest.

"Maybe we can watch one more film, as it isn't very late yet but I know much more exciting activity..." Chandler hinted.

"Hmm, it sounds intriguingly, but I realise that we didn't rewatch my photo albums for a long time." Suggested she.

"Okay, but then we'll try my way of spending free time, won't we?" He asked and released here from the clutches.

"I think so." Monica agreed and gave him a kiss on a nose.

She came to the cupboard and pull out the photo albums from there. She brought and put them on a table near the couch. And they began to rewatch an endless amount of photos, because Monica likes to make photos, but more she enjoys sorting them in different albums.

"Oh, and there are our photo on a beach." Monica exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's such an old photo. It was made when we came to the beach house in order to find Phoebe's mother." Explained Chandler.

"I'd always remember this trip. It was terrible." She said.

"Is it because a jellyfish stung you?" Asked Chandler.

"Of course."

"And did you remember who cured you?"

"I'd never forget you peeing on me." She uttered.

"Did you say it in a good sense?"

"Oh, sincerely I don't know." She shrugged. "I'd be always thankful to you for doing this. But then I was mad at you." She confessed.

"Why?" Asked Chandler, amazed.

"Before the trip I said that I'd never be with a guy like you. And then, during two days, you asked me the same question. You were very irritative." Monica reminded him the story.

"I just wanted to know, why I'm not a boyfriend material for you. I was offended a lot by your words." He explained and his mood quickly changed.

Monica continue watching photos, but she noticed her husband's condition.

"Chandler, dear, that doesn't import now. We're together, we'll have a real family in a few years. I don't care what I said earlier and you shouldn't care too. I'd never realise that I can be so happy. You are so loving and caring, only you can handle me with all my weird habits and obsessions. You are the most important man in my life, I can't realise me without you. This is all I care about." Monica expressed all her feelings.

Chandler smiled to her and kissed her with all his love. He can't be more happy then now and he know it'll last forever.

"So, am I a boyfriend material for you?" He grinned.

"You are a perfect husband material."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here is another chapter for my story! It took me almost a month to wrote it finally, and the reason of it is a lack of time. Whatever, I am going to end this fanfic in maybe two chapters. Or maybe I should write more? Advise me please :)**

**Oh, and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

A Strong Connection

Chandler was sitting near one of the tables in Central Perk. Then he saw his wife, walking down the street. He smiled right away, because he hasn't seen Monica for an entire day and he really missed her. Monica entered the coffee house and smiled softly to him.

"Hi, honey!" She greeted him and kissed him slightly on the cheek.

"Hey, Mon! How did you know that I'm there?" He asked.

"Chandler, I've known you for almost 10 years and besides, we're married. I know everything about you!"

"Me too!" He grinned.

Monica decided not to debate with him. "So, how was your day?"

"Oh, I spent my time very fascinatingly! I was watching TV in the morning, in the afternoon, and now I'm in the coffee house. I'd never forget this day!" Chandler answered sarcastically.

"Dear, you should really start to look for some job." She advised him.

Chandler quit his job a month ago, because he finally understood that data reconfiguration wasn't his calling. He had some thoughts about advertisment business, but he wasn't sure whether it is really that true thing he should be involved in. Moreover, it doesn't seem like a serious job.

"Monica! Chandler! Somebody exclaimed behind them.

They turned and saw a man, who seems very familiar to both of them.

"Who are you?" asked Chandler.

"Oh, guys, I can't believe that you can't recognize me. Did I become that old?" A strange man uttered.

Monica and Chandler looked on each other, confused. They couldn't realize what's going on.

"Come on, guys! It's me, Chris! I was an owner of this place some time ago, when it was a bar. You used to hangout there every evening!"

Now Monica and Chandler remembered this guy. He was some sort of a friend to them and they found it really cool to know the owner of the bar so well. And that was apparently a lot of years ago!

"Hi, Chris!" Said Chandler and they shooked hands.

"It's so glad to see you there!" Monica adressed to him friendly. "How are you?"

"Everything is all right. I own a night club and I can say that it's a very profitable business!" Chris answered. "And how are you there?"

"Actually we're doing well 're married." Monica likes to brag to people about this.

"It's cool! Congratulations!" Exclaimed Chris.

The couple looked at each other, amazed. They got used to the fact, that all of their acquaintances got very shocked when they found out about their relationship. But this man wasn't shocked at all.

"Why did you react like this? Aren't you amazed?" Asked Chandler.

"Should I be amazed, or what? It seems normal to me." Answered Chris.

"Why did you think so?" Now it was Monica's turn to ask.

"You know, I remember your friendship, and how close you were to each other. Maybe every person dreamed about such a friend in his life. I've never told you that, but there was always some sort of connection between you two. And it was so obvious that you're gonna end together." Chris explained.

Both of Monica and Chandler know that they're soulmates. But they didn't know that they have this wonderful 'thing' between them from the beginning of their friendship.

They didn't say a word to each other and Monica just lay her head on his shoulder and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, you're amazingly cute, but now I have to go. I'm very happy for you, guys!" Chris smiled to them.

"Bye, Chris. We hope to see you again." Said the Bings and smiled to him too. Then Chris left them.

"How can we not notice 'us' ?" Chandler asked and looked at her blue, like a deep ocean, eyes.

"It doesn't make any sense, the main thing is that I love you." She answered him softly.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bing."


End file.
